The present invention is directed to an apparatus for regulating the movement of a movable member, particularly a portion of an electrostatic copying machine which is moved to expose an original which is to be copied onto a sheet of copy paper.
In electrostatic copying machines, it is known to move, during exposure of an original, either a platen supporting the original and the original, or an exposing unit. It is desirable that the driving assembly for achieving such movement relatively gently stops the movable member after the exposure operation, since otherwise shocks are imparted to the movable member, thus causing blurring of the resultant image and/or shaking of the copying machine.